


With You

by asuka1915



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuka1915/pseuds/asuka1915
Summary: a little snippet to Eren's thought in the morning





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XanderB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/gifts), [teapotscandal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/gifts).



> my very first fic, unbeta, just some fluffiness between my OTP, i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
> and thank you for reading my fic :)  
> i also recommend you guys to listen to 'Tee Shirt' by Birdy, that song just inspired me to make this fic :3
> 
> my long awaited gift to one of my favorite author in SnK universe, teapotscandal & XanderB. hope you like it :)

Their relationship always revolve around college paper, group project, out of town business meeting, late night watching Netflix or anything that play on the television, eating take out, cooking on weekends, fighting over something so trivial it made them both laugh after the fight, stolen kisses in middle of the night, cuddles on their lazy days, moaning and grunts in between when they make love. For Eren, Levi is such a perfect boyfriend. Nine years gap between them just nothing but a number. 

They know each other since they were little boy, their parents are neighbor and Levi being Eren babysitter every weekend when Grisha and Carla spend time together or when Grisha just had to go to out of town and Carla accompanied him. Levi always in Eren's eyes a reliable person, a big brother figure he never had.  
When Eren in junior high school, Levi already at college out of town. Levi rarely return home except for Christmas and for Eren means he could see Levi again after another year away from home only to say "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Levi" and exchanging presents. After Levi graduate from college and work at Survey Corps, he almost never come home again. In a blink of an eye, Eren already became a college student. Is it a fate or just a plain coincidence one of his business seminar lecturer none other than Levi. After the seminar both of them spend the entire afternoon talking about past over a cup of coffee or in Levi's case a cup of black tea at cafe near the campus building and exchanging phone number before going on separate ways.

The second meeting was when Levi came to a cafe for morning coffee and Eren were there as the barista. And it became Levi's habit to have his morning coffee in cafe where Eren doing his part-time job, not just because of Eren but their coffee also good. One thing lead to another, their encounter more often than before. Just like that, a beautiful feelings bloom before them. Levi was the one who popped the question first when they take their walking at the pier one evening.  
"Would you become my boyfriend, Eren?"  
Eren just stand there flabbergasted, blushing furiosly and nodding with teary eyes. That time Eren just turned 20 and Levi will turn 29.

The first few months of their relationship Eren noticed some Levi quirks, like how he loved everything about cleanliness, how he holds his cup by the rim, or just how he secretly enjoy home cooked meal, or how he love to give Eren little surprises like bring colored balloons or mini teddy bears or a box of Eren's favorite chocolate.  
Levi also noticed Eren "unique" habit like biting his lip when he concentrating on something, or how he always hum while cooking, or how ticklish he could be, or how he love snuggling or cuddling, or when he seriously pissed off he would cry. But most of all Levi loved how Eren just be there when he needed some comfort after long day at the office.

It's Eren's 21st Birthday when they finally made love. Levi never failed to praise Eren how good he was, or how beautiful he was while making love to Eren and Eren love how Levi take such good care of him, taking long preparation so that he feel comfortable enough, reassuring him and the part Eren love the most is how Levi said 'I Love You, Eren' in between kisses while making love to him like its some kind of mantra and it never failed to make him mewl and moans and blushing like tomato.

Eren's train of thoughts interrupted when several light kisses bestowed on his shoulder and nape, and voice laced with sleep coming from person behind him.  
"Good morning, my love"  
"Good morning Levi, how's your sleep?" while Eren turned around and give Levi kisses both in his cheeks and a peck on his lips. Levi's eyes shone with full of adoration for the person in front of him and Eren repays it with the same amount.  
"Good, how's your sleep love?"  
"Great, what do you want for breakfast today?"  
"French toast sound good and black coffee"  
"On it, babe" while giving Levi one last smooch, Eren finally walk to their kitchen and start making breakfast for them.

Three years after Levi asked him to be his boyfriend, and now he's Levi's fiance, and believe it or not he could not ask anyone better to be his better half.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments or kudos if you enjoy my fic ^^
> 
> reach me at my tumblr : asuka1915.tumblr.com


End file.
